


Drunken Painting

by requiemdivide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemdivide/pseuds/requiemdivide
Summary: Hinata and Kankurou are left to their own devices while Shino and Kiba are on a date.In which Hinata and Kankurou are a QPR, and Kankurou, Kiba, and Shino are all dating and Hinata is dating Kiba and Shino. Just a happy unit living their best lives, ya know?
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Hyuuga Hinata/Kankurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Drunken Painting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted! It's like 3 a.m. here so if there's mild errors oops - whoever heard of editing lol. Hinata may seem a little out of character but I personally really enjoy the idea of her kind of being a dork when she's comfortable, especially if alcohol's in the mix. I started shipping this little unit not that long ago and have plenty more headcanons I could write about for them. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Stop moving; you keep twitching and I’m gonna smear it everywhere!”  
  
  
“I can’t help it! It tickles!”  
  
  
“Listen here Giggles - no stop laughing dammit you keep moving! - you need to hold still or I can’t do it right!”  
  
  
Squeals and peals of giggles erupt in the darkened apartment as the sun sets in the west. There’s an empty bottle of wine on the kitchen floor and some tipped over sake cups. There’s a small pool of sake puddled on the kitchen tile, getting anything that touches it sticky, and the odor of alcohol is heavy in the air. They started drinking in the middle of the afternoon.  
  
  
“Kankurou,” Hinata whines as she tries to keep from scrunching her face. “Are you almost done? My nose itches.” She puffs up her cheeks in a pout, a heavy blush dusting her cheeks. “I can’t hold still much longer.”  
  
  
Kankurou paints another line of dark purple across the bridge of her nose, squinting to focus his gaze as he does so. His line of vision is swimming, but he wants to make sure the paint is dark enough for the effect to be complete. “Don’t girls put makeup on? Why are you wriggling so much?”  
  
  
Hinata giggles, “We girls usually try to keep it where it’s supposed to be - on our eyes!” She starts trying to lean back, giggling under her breath to herself. “We don’t get messy and put it everywhere unlike some people.”  
  
  
“From what I seem to recall, you like it all messy and everywhere on my face. You’re counteracting yourself, Giggles.” He cups her jaw in his hands as he holds her still, pulling back to admire his work. “We’re just about done; be done faster if you’d hold still.”  
  
  
Hinata hums contentedly, letting the weight of her head rest fully on Kankurou’s hands. She closes her eyes, “What time is it anyways? Aren’t Shino and Kiba going to be home soon? I miss them!” Her kimono slips down her shoulder and she makes no move to pull it up.  
  
  
Kankurou rolls his eyes as he grabs his small bowl of paint. “That’s why we have to hurry up. Just a few more lines and you’ll be ready.”  
  
  
She finally falls silent and quits struggling as much; Kankurou wonders if she’s dozed off. Holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he wipes off the excess on the side of the bowl and starts to carefully paint around her eyes, then the lines that branch off from the nose line. Hinata hums every now and then, content to be touched, and he finally finishes his work. “There. Move as much as you want now; it should be dry in just a second.”  
  
  
Hinata opens her eyes, blinking at him and seeming to wake up. “Finally! That took forever.” She hiccups and brushes some hair away from her face. “You do that every day? That’s too much work!”  
  
  
“You’re too much work sometimes, you know that?” Kankurou sighs as he scoots the bowl away from her so she won’t knock it over with her drunken swaying. “Now don’t forget you have to put the hat on.”  
  
  
“Braid my hair then! We have to tuck it in the hat or they’ll know it’s me!”  
  
  
He didn’t have the heart, even as drunk as he was, to tell her that they would know it was her anyways. She stood a full five inches shorter than all of them, not to mention her body. Hinata wanted to play this “prank” on the other two, Shino and Kiba, who were on a date just the two of them. They’d gotten bored around three in the afternoon, and the day was already a muggier one. It felt there was nothing better to do then spend it tipsy.  
  
  
Kankurou pulls Hinata onto his lap and starts gathering up her long hair, doing his best to keep it in three sections like Shino had shown him. Her hair is so silky that his fingers had a difficult time keeping a tight enough grasp on them. Whenever he braided her hair it usually ended up rather poorly, but she always chirped and told him he did a good job. Which was stupid, since it clearly sucked, but he appreciated the gesture anyways. The one he does this time seems decent, at least to keep the hair out of her face while she wears the hat. Taking his hat off his own head, he slips it onto hers instead. Adjusting it from the back, he guffaws under his breath as Hinata keeps giggling and shaking her head, feeling the veil around the back of the hat fluttering with the movement.  
  
  
“Keep shaking like that and you’ll make me puke.” Hinata slides off his lap and hops up, looking out the window and down the street. Kankurou had to admit she did look pretty cute in the hat. I mean, shit, she looks cute in everything anyway. He often wondered how he ended up in this situation that he did, how the Leaf Village always seemed to be full of problems. But he had to admit that this was his favorite problem.  
  
  
Not spotting the others, Hinata slides off the couch and sits down on the floor, pressing her back up against the couch. Her brows knit lower, and she flattens her mouth into an impassive line. Once her face settles, she looks pointedly at Kankurou, “Oh great the baby’s here and now I have to babysit. Why can’t I get a break for once?”  
  
  
At first, he blinks at her. Then, dully, from the back of his drunken mind - she’s mocking me! He scowls back, realizing a little too late he’s making the same facial expression she’s doing. A giggle bursts past her lips before she sours again. “Good to know my impression’s spot on. I was worried I might be out here making a total fool of myself.”  
  
  
Kankurou laughs, “Not too shabby but I think you’re still off. You gotta deepen your voice if you really wanna convince them.” He wanted to see how low she could actually go. Her voice was so high pitched and light he wasn’t even sure she could get lower. Any time she’d yelled at them, which was rare, it was always more shrill and barely above the quiet range she normally spoke in. Needless to say, she’d called his name for him at a busy marketplace once and he had most definitely not heard her until she was right next to him.  
  
  
Hinata gets up, putting her shoulders back and standing with one hand cocked on her hip. She pushes out her lower lip like she’s chewing on one side and thinking. “You guys are lame. I couldn’t imagine being this lame. Even my brother’s not this lame and he’s socially awkward.” She huffs, “I hate being surrounded by all these Leaf Village kids all the time. Don’t they have any hobbies? So lame.”  
  
  
Wow, this is ridiculously bad. He knew it was taking every concentrated brain cell of hers to focus on even coming up with anything right now. Once she was drunk, she usually ended up just stripping her clothes off because she was too hot and curling up on one of them like a cat, then lounging in an in-between state of awake and dozing. Many times one of them had attempted to put her to bed, only to hear an indignant squawk as they picked her up and a lazy, incoherent, “I’m up, I’m up…”  
  
  
“Oh yeah you’re killing it. Superb performance, truly.” He picks up a tipped over sake glass, inspects it for hair or dirt, and then pours a small bit into it. His buzz had faded from focusing so hard to put the damn paint on her. “Gimme some more you really gotta work it.”  
  
  
Hinata sways a little bit, unsteady as she moves to the middle of the living room, damn near hitting her head on the coffee table as she gets up. Kankurou grits his teeth and tenses his body, prepared to go shove the table out of the way, but miraculously she narrowly avoids it. Standing, she hunches her back and waggles her fingers out at him. “Oooh I’m Kankurou, the scary puppet master of Suna!” She hiccups again and her whole body jolts with the force of it. A clicking noise starts coming out of her mouth, “My puppets are simply quivering with the anticipation of a - hic - battle!” She keeps chattering at him, her face twisted in a menacing scowl. Or, the best she can do - it’s Hinata. Even drunk she can’t look scary.  
  
  
It takes him a minute to be able to respond. She struck quite the sight, her light pink kimono sliding further down her shoulder, his hat on her head (and a little too big at that - she had to keep pushing it back up), and his face paint. You couldn’t help but laugh at the way she looked right now, really. “You sound more like a squirrel than my puppets you know.”  
  
  
Her lips puff out and she immediately pouts, crossing her arms. “I think that was pretty good! Maybe your puppets just sound too much like squirrels!” The pouting lasts for only a moment before she collapses to the floor in a fit of giggles. Though he would soon rather cut off a finger than openly admit it to everyone, it makes his heart melt. It amazes him every time she does something like this, when she’s just openly silly with him and not at all shy - compared to how she was when he first met her, and from the stories told by Shino and Kiba, this is a sign of how comfortable she really is with all of them. Kankurou loves her. Maybe in a way that’s confusing to others outside of their little unit, but he doesn’t really care about them anyways. It’s entirely their own way and he’s thankful for it.  
  
  
“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” He’s been caught thinking; Hinata’s close to his face now, still stifling giggles. “You got quiet, are you okay?”  
  
  
Kankurou laughs and smushes her cheeks up. “Just fine; you’re a dork that’s all. Do you even watch my hands when I use my jutsu? The movements were just all wrong.”  
  
  
“You all say Shino nitpicks like nobody you’ve ever met but you have a knack for it too, mister.” Hinata splays out, her head on his lap, and she perks up when she notices the sake cup in his hands. “Oo, are we having more? I want more!”  
  
  
“No no, this is water. I just didn’t want to dirty another cup.”  
  
  
He holds his breath. Would she buy it? Would she remember that she didn’t see him get up, let alone get water from the tap? He really didn’t think she should have any more.  
  
  
“Nevermind then; I don’t want it!” Kankurou breathes a sigh of relief. “Now give me the sake; quit playing games! I may be drunk but I know you didn’t get up.” She scowls, “I am a ninja you know. Just a drunk one!”  
  
  
Kankurou sighs in regret and gives her a sip off his sake cup. “You really are something else, you know that?”  
  
  
“You wouldn’t hang around the Leaf Village if we weren’t!”  
  
  
They hear footsteps on the landing just outside their apartment. Shino and Kiba were back from their date. Hinata instantly shoots up, pulling Kankurou to his feet. “You have to hide! They can’t see you too or they won’t believe me!” He ducks down into the closest open bedroom and hides next to the doorframe, peeking around the side to watch this masterpiece of a scene unfold.  
  
  
Hinata plops down on the couch, putting a corner of her back aligned with the couch, her leg atop the other with the ankle on her knee, affecting a relaxed and at ease position. It’s taking them an awful long time to unlock the door, Kankurou thinks.  
  
  
Finally the key sounds in the door and it opens. “This is why I always bring a spare set in case you decide we’re going out. Because you always put the key somewhere and can never find it.”  
  
  
“I’m tellin’ ya Shino it was in my pocket just now! I just can’t find it again…” From the sound of it, Kiba had had a couple drinks while they were on their forest date together. Not nearly as much as Hinata, but enough.  
  
  
The two freeze when they see Hinata, and Kankurou has to stifle a laugh. He can practically see the question mark hanging in the air above their heads. Kiba shuts the door and stands next to Shino, his eyebrow arched and a slight turn of the mouth. It’s incredibly cute.  
  
  
“Uh…?”  
  
  
“What? How was your guys’ date?” Hinata has returned to the deep voice, quirking an eyebrow up at them. “Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?”  
  
  
Kiba blinks. “Yeah… Hinata you’ve got his facepaint on.”  
  
  
“Kibaaaa!” The illusion is gone; she crosses her arms. “You guys are no fun! I was trying to get you!”  
  
  
Shino and Kiba both splutter into laughter, Kiba’s much louder than Shino’s, and Kankurou joins in as he comes out of the bedroom. Shino’s eyebrow raises. “What’s going on here exactly? What’s all the mess in the kitchen - don’t even try to cover it up I can see if from here.”  
  
  
“You guys were gone and it’s humid; we got drunk. There wasn’t anything else to do today.” Kankurou shrugs and laughs, “That one’s obviously had more than me. She convinced me to put the paint on her and then she wanted to “fool” you guys.”  
  
  
“But noooo some of us can’t play along,” Hinata glares at Kiba. “I thought you were supposed to be smart!”  
  
  
“I am smart! I am!” Another drunk laugh comes out of Kiba too. “I’m drunk too ya know. I can still see though.” He sits on the couch next to her. “It was a cute impression, if that counts. Maybe even cuter than Kankurou himself.”  
  
  
“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves now,” Kankurou says, deadpan. “She is cute but there’s no taking my place in this case.” Hinata giggles and sticks her tongue out at him, cuddling down into Kiba’s side.  
  
  
“Don’t worry it’s a good thing Kiba’s cute or else he’d be on the curb!”  
  
  
“Hey!”  
  
  
Shino lets out a heavy sigh, but he’s smiling. Well, as close as he gets; the corners of his mouth are upturned at least. His gaze falls back on the kitchen. “Well, Kankurou, I guess you get to help me clean up this mess. You’re still sober enough to.”  
  
  
“Huh? Oh, uh…” Kankurou collapses onto the couch next to Kiba and Hinata. “About that… I’m feeling pretty dr-unk!”  
  
  
“God, you’re all the worst. I guess I have no choice but to love you fools.”

  
  



End file.
